


Zak's Demonic Grimoir

by InkTheGalaxy



Category: Skephalo - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkTheGalaxy/pseuds/InkTheGalaxy
Summary: When you are helping clean out your recently deceased grandmas attic and you find a grimoir what do you do? Well of course you use it to summon a demon!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Please read before continuing!

Hello everyone! So this is my very first story! 

I say story rather than fanfic because although, yes, this is technically a fanfiction of skeppy and bbh,  
the characters deviate from their personalities a lot especially bbh.  
It is more of a fanfic for their mc personas with a little bit of spice LOL.  
I am very exited to be writing and hope my motivation does not run out!  
I would appreciate comments of encouragement, that might help keep it up LMAO!  
Obviously optional though! 

Before reading please read the trigger warnings, i wouldnt want anyone to get hurt!! :D

Trigger Warnings:

Mentions of Death/Loss of loved one

I will be updating the trigger warnings for each chapter, I truly hope I don't forget!  
If you believe I have missed one please dm me on twitter @InkTheGalaxy and I will immediately add it! 

Thank you all for reading and....

I hope you enjoy!!! :D


	2. A demonic fairytail

'Again Again!' A little boy no older than six cheered.

He was happily tucked into his space duvet.

'Zak, I've read this story to you twice now, don't you think its time for you to sleep now?' 

The old woman, presumably his grandma said as she patted his leg.

'But I want to hear it again!!' He wined crossing his arms sadly.

She sighed, 'Fine, one more alright? Then you sleep!'

'Yes, ok nanna!' He nodded his head excitedly.

'Ahem,' she opened the first page of the book.

...

Long ago there were two kingdoms on earth.   
The human kingdom and the demon kingdom.   
They had been at odds since their formation but unbeknownst to the human king, there was a romance blossoming.   
The human princess had fallen in love with the demon king.   
However, a demon's true nature is conniving.   
The demon king mercilessly stole her heart and locked it away.   
The human king went at once to the demon and begged him to return her heart.   
The demon king agreed on the condition he brought him 3 magical stones.   
The human king would do anything to get back his beloved daughters heart so he agreed.   
The next day the human king returned with the three crystals.   
The demon king was overjoyed and immediately grabbed them, however, chains flew out of the stones and immediately he was brought the ground.

'What have you done human?!'

'You have committed a grave and selfish crime, and you and your whole race must pay for it!' The human king bellowed grabbing his daughters heart, 

'For stealing my daughter's heart, I will make sure you never roam free again!'

The demon king thrashed around but it was no use. He was taken to a dungeon where he was never seen again.

Without their leader, the demons were defenceless to the human soldiers.

Luckily the king of humans was merciful, he proposed a deal with the demons,

'I shall not kill you as long as you offer your services to me! Anytime the humans require your abilities we will summon you and you shall come to our aid!'

The demons agreed and from then on the humans reined the earth while the demons lay in the shadows. 

..

'Yay! Take that evil demon!!!' Zak beamed.

His grandma smiled, 'Zak demons are very evil but you must remember,' her expression instantly changed, 'although demons are blatantly evil, humans are simply more good at hiding their evilness'

Zak nodded wide smiling at his grandma for a few seconds trying to hide the fact he was thinking about what he was gonna eat later instead of listening to her,

'Uh-huh! Mhm ok, nanna whatever you say!' He said turning over in his bed and closing his eyes.

'Zachary Ahmed were you listening to me?!' She frustratedly crossed her arms.

He made fake snoring sounds.

She sighed, gently smiling once more, 'you're a good boy Zak, good night kid'

She gently kissed his forehead and left the room.

...

BEEP BEEP

A girl around 18 bursts into the room, 

'ZAK YOUR ALARM HAS BEEN GOING OFF FOR HALF AN HOUR!' 

Zak made a noise and turned away from the girl.

'Haha, wakey wakey!' 

She said walking towards him and ruthlessly pulling his space covers off of him. He didn't move. 

'Oh, Zak darling please move your lazy ass out of your resting chamber!'

One of his eyes peeked out.

'Ugh, what Sam?' He said whilst rubbing his eyes.

Once he had managed to fully open his eyes he slowly registered the room around him.

His room had lavender walls masked with astrology posters and hanging from his ceiling were models of the planets (including pluto ;)).   
He also owned a pc which sat on a black glossed desk.  
It was clear to see that this room belonged to your average teenager with a slightly more than average obsession with the solar system and beyond. 

Obviously, if they had ever met Zak they would know he was far from normal.

'Cmon lazy bones were going to clean out nannas attic today.' She smiled.

'I don't see what's the point, why don't they just throw it all away. Waking me up for this...grumble grumble'   
Zak moaned making his way to the shower.

'Hey! There might be some cool stuff! Old people have cool stuff right?'   
Sam said trying to enthuse him.

Truthfully Zak was not his usual self at the moment.   
She knew out of everyone he was the closest to their gran.   
They just clicked.   
She knew he was doing his best to hide his grief, they all were but she was his big sister and was definitely the closest to Zak. She could read him like a book.

'Maybe...' he said entering his bathroom and grabbing a towel.

'Okay well, see you in a bit' She said ruffling his hair before heading downstairs.

...

The next thing Zak could remember was pulling up to the house.   
It was a house pulled straight out of Snow White.   
A house that would serve all your inner cottage core needs.   
It was practically in the middle of no-where, only the house surrounded by yards of field could be seen.   
No sign of inhabitance.   
Nature perfectly undisturbed.

However, this house to Zak served more than just a beautiful scene.   
It was where he grew up, due to his parent's constant work it wouldn't be unusual for him to spend weeks here with his gran and sister.   
Although he always enjoyed coming, this time he dreaded returning.   
It reminded him of what he had lost.

'Come on Zak!' His sister said pulling him out of the car.

He managed to muster a smile, 'Alrighty!'

'You feeling better?' Sam said gently  
'Yeah...i know gran wouldn't want me to be sad..' Zak said, 'Besides maybe we'll find some knitting yarn or something!' 

'HAHA, You wish! I bet she used the yarn people would gift her as kindling!' Sam joked whilst entering the house.

...

'Dang, there's really nothing up here except weird sculptures and vinyl Zak thought to himself.

He had been sent to the attic alone as he was the only one not terrified of Spiders.   
He had collected about 5 boxes of junk that was most likely immediately being sent to the scrapyard. 

As he went to grab a statue from the top of a bookshelf he realised he was too short.

'Dang it' he murdered deciding to make a makeshift stepping stool out of a box. He grabbed one of the shelves for support but suddenly he felt it move.

'Uh oh'

He had somehow managed to pull the bookshelf backwards without delay pulling himself to the ground.   
A shadow of a bookshelf eager to crush him loomed on Zak as his pupils contracted.  
Luckily for him, he fell on the boxes and by a hair escaped the shelf for books.

'Holy shit!' Zak's heart was going faster than sonic the hedgehog.

As Zak gathered his bearings he looked up. The bookshelf had revealed a door.

'Huh....secret passageway?!' Zak excitedly thought, 'Is this the start of my anime?' 

As Zak opened the door he was greeted with........

Books. 

Immediately Zak sighed, making his way to pick up the boxes he had smashed with his dump-truck 'seriously?! I got so hyped over my nanna's knitting books?' 

Just as he grazed the box he realised... Knitting books?!

'My gran despises knitting books, why would she keep them?' 

He returned to the closet and inspected the book once more. It had the cover of your average knitting book with a woman smiling on it. He went to touch the book but quickly felt a feeling of dread crawl up his back. His heart sped up once again and a bead of sweat began to trickle down his forehead. He on instinct threw the book.

'Woah...what...was that?' He said thoroughly shaken.

He looked to his left and grabbed a broomstick. Slowly edging towards the book, he carefully opened the book with the edge of the broomstick.

The book was written in a language that Zak had never seen before.   
It had pictures of average people smiling. 

As he turned another page he was greeted with pentagrams and pictures of weird substances beside what appeared to be numbered instructions.

'NOPE, NOPE, NOPETY, NOPE!!' Zak immediately screamed and ran towards the stairs.

.....  
.....  
.....

However for some reason curiosity dug its claws into him and he eventually, very slowly made his way back towards the book on the floor.

'I should get out of here...' Zak said peering at the book. 

Suddenly he hears someone coming up the stairs. 

'Shit!' Zak whispers as he quickly grabs his phone and takes a picture of the page before whacking the book back into the secret room.

'Hey, Zak are you okay? I heard you scream and a bang...' His sister questions, 'Wait what happened?!'

Zak was pressed up against the door rather suspiciously.   
He turns to the crushed boxes and the fallen over bookshelf.   
Combined with the fact Zak looks like he's seen a ghost it obviously looks like quite the picture.

'Uh...I uh..shelf...fall...book...' Zak stutters.

'Oh my, are you okay Zak?' She immediately walks over to him and pulls him into a hug, 'You're not hurt are you?'

Zak escapes from the hug, 'Yeah I'm fine! Can't say the same for the bookshelf though, we had an epic battle and I obviously came out on top!' 

'O..okay as long as you're not hurt, you ready to go hom-?'

'Yes!' He interrupts, 'I mean if you want!' He tries to play it off.

'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Couldn't be better!' He gives the least reassuring thumbs up in history.

'Uh..alrighty then' she turns to the boxes, 'you're seriously throwing ALL of this away?'

'Uh...' Zak contemplates, 'No! No...I'm keeping all of it!'

'But there's so much! Well just be moving it from nannas attic to ours!'

'Trust me, they'll be important!' He attempts to reassure her.

'Okay then...hey are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?' obviously, her spidey senses were tingling, 'What's your name? Where are we right now?!'

'Sam calm down I'm fine!' He said, 'I guess I just have an appreciation for unusual crap just like her

'Uhuh and that's why it's all in they're in the attic'

After what Zak has seen today he thinks maybe that they were very important to her, perhaps that why they were hidden away in the attic.

However, quite honestly he was freaked, I mean anyone would be!  
Imagine going into your grandmas home and finding a book filled with weird demonic text and weird demonic rituals! 

Well, whatever was going on Zaks curiosity reigned supreme over any feelings that he should just forget anything ever happened.  
What he felt back there...it definitely wasn't normal. 

As he debated this in his head, memories of stories his grandmother would tell him since he was young came flooding back.  
Despite the now seemingly extreme amount of stories she had told to him, every single one of them had something in common.  
They all contained demons.

His grandmother was a very smart woman.   
He knew there was a method to her madness.  
And he would figure out that method.  
He just prayed that the method wouldn't contain summoning a demonic entity into his life!

Hahaha....little did he know!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the first chapter is out!!! If you want to follow the creation of the next chapter follow me on twitter @InkTheGalaxy (I know shameless promo LMAO)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
